


Only The Words You Say Give Me Pain

by Miranda16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda16/pseuds/Miranda16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe feels threatened when she hears Marinette is planning to confess her love to Adrien, so she makes Marinette's life miserable with harsh words and offensive mocking. Adrien fails to notice because, as Chat, he begins to become worried about Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website. I really hope you like it.

  "Chloe, you have to hear this!" Sabrina watched Marinette and Alya like a hawk. "This better be important. I have a hair appointment to get to."

 "I'm gonna do it Alya, I'm going to tell Adrien that I love him today." Alya put an arm around Marinette. "You go, girl!"

  Chloe gasped in exasperation. She gained her composure back. Anger filled her as an idea came to mind. She would make Marinette so miserable that she would forget that she had a crush on Adrien. She knew that she would need help. She shared the plan with Sabrina. She agreed to help Chloe.

  Chloe's first priority was to stop her today. She overheard Marinette say she was going to the Girls' room. Chloe went into plan mode. She told Sabrina to wait outside the restroom door and make sure no one stepped inside. She went inside and pretended that she didn't see Marinette. She walked over and shoved Marinette out of the way. "Hey, what was that for, Chloe?!? "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. You must be an invisible little nobody that no one cares about. Oh, what am I saying, of course you are."

  "I-I'm...---" Marinette began to say as she was cut off.

 "You're what. Oh I know, NOTHING! Is the little nobody going to cry. Go ahead. No one cares for you, little bug." Marinette ran out of the bathroom and straight to her home.

  Marinette reaches her home and immediately an explosion sounds and screams soon after.

  "I must transform."

 "Just say the words Marinette!"

  "Tikki, Spots On!"

  Ladybug arrived just after Chat.

  "I thought that the famous Ladybug always arrived before the charming Chat Noir."

  Ladybug wasn't really in the mood for his flirty attitude so she just rolled her eyes without looking at Chat.

  "Who are we fighting, Chat?"

  "Hey, You're making me feel like a nobody here." Chat playfully nudged Ladybug's rib with his elbow.

  Tears welled up in Ladybug's eyes. She tried to hold them back, but to no avail. The warm drops fell softly down her face and landed on the yo-yo that she gripped in her hand.

  Chat saw the tears fall and his heart sank. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and she hugged Chat. He hugged her back. She caught a glance out of the corner of her eye.

  "WATCH OUT!" Ladybug pushed Chat out of the way. She swung her yo-yo fast in a circle and used it as a shield until she got a better look at the akumatized victim. 

 


	2. The Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alya. Can Marinette help her friend? This is the hardest opponent that Ladybug and Chat Noir have ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen in future chapters. I will take them and add my special touch, but I will give credit to the person that I have chosen. If you have an idea that's messed up, feel free to tell me. In the future this story is all messed up, but in a good way, I guess.

* * *

  Ladybug looked at the akumatized person that was a few feet away from her. It was her friend, Alya. Marinette felt guilty, because she felt that it was her fault. Then anger and sadness flooded her as she heard the words come out of Alya's akumatized form.

"Where's Chloe?"

  Ladybug knew that Chloe had to have been the one to make her angry or sad, but what did she do to make Alya that upset. Ladybug thought this over as she heard footsteps behind her. She took a quick glance back and saw Chat Noir, with his baton out and ready. He looked like he was ready to pounce. He had a serious look on his face.

  "What did Chloe do this time?" Ladybug glanced back at Chat. He didn't give one of his usual remarks. He just stayed quiet. Ladybug was ready to perk him up, but instead she was hit in the head **really hard.** Her yo-yo flew from her hand and landed somewhere in the distance. She fell on the ground. She tried to get back up as she heard Chat scream her name and run to her. The last thing she saw was Chat. The last thing she felt was Chat cradling her in his arms. Then, her world went completely black. She woke up and immediately winced as the pain in her body caught up to her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone. She wondered what happened and then she remembered. She was hit in the head and she passed out. Then, she remembered Chat. She looked around and couldn't see him. She couldn't find her yo-yo either. She looked around and eventually spotted it.

  She called Chat. She was relieved when she heard his voice on the other end.

"M'Lady? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just woke up. Are you ok? Where are you?" Ladybug was concerned if he had gotten hurt.

"I'm fine, M'Lady. I'm at the Eiffel Tower. I don't think you should come. I have it covered. Go to your home and get some rest."

Chat sounded really concerned. He said it more like an order.

"Sorry, Chat, but I'm not leaving you to fight alone. Besides, I'm the only one that can purify akumas and set everything back to normal."

She was ready to hang up, because she felt that Chat Noir was going to argue with her. Then, he spoke.

"You're as stubborn as a cat, you know. If you have your heart set on fighting this akuma, then I guess you should know the basics about her. Her akuma name is Virus. Her Ladyblog was destroyed by Chloe, the mayor's daughter. Her akuma is in her glasses. She can morph herself into any kind of virus and then she goes into anything or anyone and infects the system. She is not an easy opponent."

"Thanks for the information. I'll be there as quick as I can."

* * *

  Ladybug arrived and she was on quick alert. She felt something pound her chest. It was followed by pain. Chat ran to her and told her that Virus had infected her with a virus and knowing the akumatized victim, it was probably a bad one that her lucky power couldn't fix. Ladybug pushed it off for later as she saw Virus. She grabbed her yo-yo and swung it at Virus. It wrapped around her and she fell. Ladybug and Chat Noir ran over to her. She was about to morph again. Ladybug only got one idea in her head.

"Lucky Charm!"

  The item fell from the sky. It was a disc. Ladybug knew what it was immediately. Virus morphed and Ladybug gathered all her might, and even though her head was pounding really hard and her body burned with excruciating pain as the virus took over, she threw the disc as hard as she could. It flew into the barely visible mist of virus and Virus unmorphed and fell to the ground a few minutes later. It had finally took affect. Ladybug grabbed Virus' glasses and broke them in two. The akuma was pushed out of the object. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo. She swung it and caught the nasty akuma.

"Gotcha"

She caught the yo-yo as it flew back. She opened it and a little white butterfly flew out.

"Bye Bye, Little Butterfly."

She grabbed the disc as it was quickly sent out of the akumatized victim and rolled by her feet. She threw it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!!!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as everything was put back to normal.

After it was over, Ladybug still felt the pain of the virus infecting her system. She realized that Chat was right.

"Is the virus gone?" Chat walked up with a concerned look flooding his face.

Ladybug hesitated. "Yes" She finally said.

"That's a relief."

Ladybug's earrings started to beep. 

"Got to go. Bug out!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and disappeared into the distance.

Chat's ring started to beep, as well. He extended his baton and leaped away.

* * *

"Marinette, you shouldn't have lied to him. It wasn't fair."

"I'm fine, Tikki. It's nothing. I'll make a deal with you. If it gets too bad, then I'll tell him. If it's small and I can manage it, I can keep lying to him, ok."

"Fine Marinette, but you're only hurting yourself."

Marinette shrugged it off and got under her covers.

Tikki fell asleep almost immediately as she fell asleep underneath one of Marinette's pigtails.

  Marinette had a tough time sleeping as her pain grew and her mind flooded with awful thoughts about what would happen the next day with Chloe. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Alya, since her lucky power had fixed her Ladyblog. Marinette thought about seeing Adrien and with that, despite all of her bad luck that day, she fell into a somewhat comfortable slumber.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that it wasn't too short this time. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Luck has Changed...For the Worse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's seemingly good luck turns for the worse! Will she make it through alright, or will a dashing, comical, cat like superhero have to come to the rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. I hope that I didn't update too late.

  Marinette woke up in the morning, noticing that her stomach was now filled with immense pain. She tried to get up, but it hurt too much and she winced with each act of trying. Marinette was relieved that it was raining, and as she pulled it up on her phone, it was said that her school was cancelled for today. Panic then arose in her when she heard something hit the balcony door above her. She gathered all of her strength and sat up. She noticed that Tikki was still asleep on her pillow. She wedged her in between her pillows and opened her balcony door.

"Hey, is anyone out here? Hello?"

  Something grabbed her and started running, holding her like a football. When this happened, she screamed. It was a mixture of the pain in her stomach and being scared out of her slippers. She looked to the person running with her. It was no one that Marinette recognized, but she could tell that the person was akumatized. She couldn't, however, figure out why it was taking her. She couldn't think of one thing that she's done to anyone, lately, at least. She couldn't get a clear image of the akuma's face, so she wasn't really that sure of herself.

"Put me down!" Marinette screamed.

"No, you'll be perfect bait for Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

  Then, Marinette figured it out. It wasn't her fault, after all. She then started hoping that Chat Noir would show up soon. She couldn't do anything. If she had even managed to get out of the akuma's grasp, she would plunge straight to her death on the busy streets below.

She figured that it wouldn't hurt to get Chat's attention from where ever he was.

"Help!" Marinette screamed.

* * *

Adrien was in his room when he heard a cry for help. The voice sounded familiar.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Chat jumped out of his window.

  He searched his surroundings with his eyes. They bounced around to everywhere until he spotted it. It was an akuma. The akuma was running fast. He was carrying a person. Even though the akuma was running fast, Chat could see that he was carrying a girl about his age like a football.

  Chat jumped into action immediately. He grabbed his baton and extended it. He reached the other side and jumped in front of the akuma, stopping it dead in it's tracks. He then realized that Marinette was the girl that it was carrying like a football.

* * *

Marinette was glad to see Chat. She was getting sick from watching the ground fly past her below. That was making her stomach churn and made the pain grow more intense.

"Put her down!" Chat was readying himself to pounce.

"You want her, go get her." Marinette looked confused. Then, the akuma threw her off the complex.

"No!" She heard Chat say as she plummeted to the ground.

_I'm going to die._ Marinette thought as she heard Chat being pushed to the ground and trying to get back up, but to no avail. She started to almost cry when she heard Chat scream for Ladybug to help her. With that, Marinette closed her eyes as she plunged towards her death. She heard Chat as he became free, but it was too late. She was too close to the ground.

  She opened her eyes and- **_CRASH!-_** She landed on a car. To her surprise, she was still alive, and awake, too. She had a lot of pain. She rolled off the top of the car and it skidded to a halt. Marinette couldn't move. She was in too much pain and she didn't have enough strength. She just lay limp on her side. She was trying her best to stay awake but her eyes kept closing. She still kept fighting, though, because she felt that if she closed them, they would never open again. 

  She heard Chat call out her name with panic, but she couldn't respond. His feet hit the ground and she could immediately feel him at her side. He pulled her onto her back and he asked her to respond if she could hear him. Marinette tried as best she could, but all she got out was "I-..." She immediately couldn't breathe. She started to breathe heavy as Chat noticed. She couldn't hold on any longer. Her eyes closed and her head fell limp. She could feel her body no more and she faded.

* * *

  Chat saw and felt Marinette's body fall limp. He checked her pulse and her heart beat. They were both gone. He started crying and he panicked. He couldn't let his best friend die. He was supposed to save everyone. He couldn't lose this one. Then, a man flew out of the car. He had on medical clothes, so Chat assumed he was a doctor. He handed a cellphone to Chat and started CPR on Marinette. Chat called the Emergency Line. Then, he called her parents. The ambulance was there within minutes.

* * *

 Chat wanted to see his best friend and he grew anxious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I know it was short. I have to go to bed early, because I have school tomorrow. I hope I didn't leave on that much of a cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow if I can. Have a good day or night.


	4. A taste of luck, A taste of bad luck, A taste of both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets out of the hospital after learning that she was in a coma for a week. She completely breaks in front of Chat Noir as Ladybug. She gets another taste of Chloe's words. She almost breaks in front of her class, but is saved by the explosion. She fights and Chat Noir begins to truly worry for his partner and the hero of Paris. Then, something good comes out of all the bad luck, but will it be ruined by a rich girl with a blonde ponytail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to write another chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

  _I can't feel anything. I can only hear muffled voices. I think I hear my mom. I think I hear my dad, too. I can definitely hear Alya and Nino. I can hear one that I'm pretty sure is a doctor's voice. There is also another voice. It's familiar, but I just can't place it..._  
_I don't know what they're saying. I don't even know if it's about me. I know I'm in a hospital. I can't get what happened to me to stop playing in my head._  
_My ability to feel is coming back to me._  
_I open my eyes slowly. I see that I'm in a dim-lighted room. I hear a faint beeping sound. My vision is also slightly blurry._  
_No one is in the room. Where are the voices coming from then? I hear the door creak and start to open. I look at it and I see my mom and dad come into the room. After them, Alya and Nino. Then...Adrien! What is he doing here?!?_  
_He looks at me and he says something, but my hearing is muffled at the moment and I can't quite place what he says. Then everyone looks at me and piles around my bed. My mom and dad start crying and they hug me. Nino's face floods with relief as he puts a hand on my shoulder. Alya hugs me after my mom and dad._  
_A tear runs down Adrien's cheek and he smiles. He leans over the bed and he gives me a hug and he softly cries on my shoulder. After that, he walks over to stand beside my parents._  
_My hearing comes back and I talk to my parents and my friends. An hour later, I learn that I have been in a coma for a week. The akuma is still on the loose. That is like a given, for me anyway._

* * *

 

  
                _Two Weeks Later_  
  Marinette gets out of the hospital. She surprisingly only feels the pain of the virus, which is dull from all the pain medicine in her system.  
  Adrien has visited Marinette everyday in the hospital. She made full conversation with him finally. He is actually more than looks and brains. Marinette finds out that she has a lot in common with him.  
  When Marinette gets home, she walks up to her room. She is greeted by Tikki who gives Marinette a little hug on her cheek.  
  "I've missed you Marinette! I'm so glad that you're okay! I don't know what I would've done without you!" A tear runs down Tikki's face.  
"I'm alright Tikki. No need to cry. I've got no broken bones."  
"You were just lucky, Marinette! If it happens again, you could--"  
Marinette interrupts. "It is not going to happen again. I promise."  
Marinette cradles Tikki in her hands and rubs her cheek with her thumb.  
"You don't have to worry. Alright?"  
"Alright...!" Tikki drys her tears.  
"It's getting late. You need sleep for school and Ladybug."  
"Tonight is patrol night, though. Chat is going to wonder where I've been. I have to go."  
"You do need to stretch your legs a little bit and not to mention, you have to get into the swing of things again. I say go for it, but only stay out as long as needed."

* * *

                                                                                                    "Tikki, Spots On!!!"

* * *

 

_Ladybug is gone, again. She is nowhere to be found. I have better luck catching the akuma on my own._

* * *

 

"Hello, Chat Noir?"  
  "You've finally decided you would show up after all of the attacks and Marinette almost dying!!! You really are the _AMAZING_ Ladybug!!!"  
  "I-I'm sorry. I've just been...busy." Tears welled up in Ladybug's eyes. She's never seen Chat this mad, especially not at her.  
  Chat heard her voice become softer and full of sorrow. She looked like she was about to cry. He felt bad for blowing up at her. He didn't know what went on in her daily life, so he shouldn't get angry and take it out on _her_. _It's not her fault.,_ he thought.  
"I'm so sorry Ladybug!!! I didn't mean to--"  
  Ladybug pulled Chat in for a hug. She couldn't hold it anymore. She always felt like, as Ladybug, she could put on a brave face and nothing could break it, but after the last few weeks, that's all she needed to break her into pieces.  
  She sobbed with her face against his chest. The embrace felt warm. She cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Screams sounded and they weren't far. The duo pulled away from each other and without a word went face first into battle.

* * *

 

  
  This akuma was pretty easy and they had him beat in no time. He was just amazingly fast! Ladybug realized that she had to go. She said her farewell to Chat and then she was flying through the air using her yo-yo.  
   She reached her home in no time. As soon as she reached her balcony, she detransformed and rolled straight to the trapdoor. She opened it and dragged herself in. She gave Tikki a cookie and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

  
  Marinette walked into her classroom and took her seat. The whole class basically crowded around her and asked her a bunch of questions. She didn't know how to answer a single one of them. Alya shooed them off.  
  Chloe glared at Marinette and was infuriated that Adrien had visited Marinette in the hospital.  
  "Marinette, you made the whole thing up, knowing you! You probably fell down a flight of stairs or something. Considering how clumsy you are." Chloe chuckled.  
The whole class, except Alya, Nino, and Adrien, erupted out into laughter.  
  Marinette felt tears in her eyes. She considered her options; cry in front of her class or run home and ditch school. Her stomach flared up as the virus took over again, but she hid it well. Alya put a hand on her shoulder and she realized something. She didn't want to look weak and cry so she readied herself to run as fast as she could.  
  An explosion sounded and people in her class screamed. Some ran out of the classroom. Marinette took it as her opportunity and she booked it. She found a closet and ran inside of it.  
"Marinette, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!!!"  
Ladybug found Chat Noir almost immediately.

* * *

  
They ran and faced the akuma.

  
*After the fight*  
"Bye, Chaton." Ladybug pushed for the closet as fast as she could move her legs.  
  Chat felt bad for Ladybug. He knew that she was sad and needed a friend, not a crime fighting partner, but a friend.  
  He also needed to check on Marinette. She booked it out of there pretty fast and thought he had seen a tear run down her face. He had wanted to go after her, but he had superhero duties to attend to.

* * *

 

  
  Marinette walked casually back into class. She dreaded seeing Chloe again, but she couldn't ditch. She had been doing such a well job of being on time and not missing or ditching that she was actually genuinely proud of herself.

* * *

 

  
The day went by pretty easy. Marinette actually talked with Adrien at school without studdering.  
"Hey, Marinette, wait up!" Adrien called  
"What?"  
Adrien caught up with Marinette and they walked alongside each other.  
"I-I was wondering if-if you would l-like t-to go to t-the mov-ies with m-m-me."  
  Marinette stopped walking and froze. She felt a nudge from her pouch and came out of her married-to-Adrien fantasy.  
"That sounds fun, Adrien. When would you like to go?"  
Adrien smiled. "How about tomorrow night?"  
Marinette smiled as her eyes lit up with joy. "That's fine with me."  
Adrien heard a honk from the gorilla.  
"Sorry, I have to go Marinette. Here's my number. I'll text you when I can, ok."  
  Marinette took the piece of paper and carefully placed it in her pocket. She took out her notepad and scribbled down her number. She tore it off the pack and handed it to him.  
  Adrien walked to his car and waved goodbye before getting inside of it and leaving.  
Marinette was frozen, unsure of what to do.  
  She. had. done it...She has completed her bucket list. She is going on a date with ADRIEN AGRESTE.  
  He had stuttered just like Marinette used to. DOES THAT MEANS THAT HE LIKES ME?!?!!! Marinette thought.

  
  Marinette is satisfied with herself as Chloe is seething with anger and a plan ready to execute. She will have to wait until tomorrow, though.

* * *

 

  
 Marinette will have to wait and see how her relationship with Adrien will progress...or if it will at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was short. I hope you've enjoyed it. Have a blessed day and I will be back with another one soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short. I hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
